Forum:Kapitel 617 Diskussion
Guten Morgen und Tadaa..endlich ein neues Kapitel!! Wie fandet ihr es? Ich bitte um rege, hitzige aber sachliche Diskussion :) Grüße r3d0x R3d0xx (Diskussion) 07:18, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) "them" könnte wohl doch ein Uchiha sein, auf jedenfall sieht es so aus als würden sie im verfallenen Uchiha-Bezirk rumlaufen oder es sind nur die Übereste vom alten Konoha bevor Pain kam. BM naja war so lala. als die shinobi madara und obito dann angriffen und es so aus sah wie ein vogel hat für mich eher symbolichen Charakter als was intressantes. gut sie sie haben auch die verbindung von madara und obito zum juubi getrennt. vielleicht war ja das der plan nur frag ich mich dreht das juubi nicht dann durch. Ich denk auch das das juubi ab sofort ausser kontrolle ist, und auch das sasuke und co. im uchiha gebit sind. Was ich aber viel interressanter fand, war herraus zu finden, woher die allianz weiß das naruto/kuubji chakra weitergeben kann. ansonsten fand ichs jetzt nicht ganz zufriedenstellend. immerhin hätte zumindest madara mit seinem rinnegan die allianz auf seiner seite davon abhalten können die verbindung zum kappen, aber statt dessen war er überrascht! Er hat augen die nahezu alles sehen können, und ist überrascht, wenn ein gegner der direkt auf ihn zugerant kommt ihn angreift? klingt nicht sehr logisch. Jetzt freu ich mich aber erstmal auf die nächsten kapitel wenn wir hoffentlich erfahren werden zu wem der uchiha bengel unterwegs ist ;) Und da das Juubi jetzt sehr warscheinlich ausser kontrolle gerät, denke ich das das der Perfekte augenblick für einen zenenwechsel ist. Grüße Phinto78.43.41.38 11:05, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Leute ich hätte da eine vermutung zu wem Sasuke gehen könnte. Ich denke könnte eigentlich shisui sein. Ist es wirklich zu 100 % bekannt das er gestorben sei? Man sah nirgends das er sich umbrachte. Die Leiche die gefunden wurde war bestimmt nicht shisui, weil ansonsten hätte doch kabuto die dna von ihm oder? in itachis rückblick wurde auch nichts erwähnt das er starb und jetzt warum ich glaube das sasuke zu ihm geht. Er ist einmal in konoha und so wie es aussieht im zerstörten uchiha teil. Wisst ihr noch damals paar kapitel vorher beim edo tensei als kabuto besiegt wurde und suigetsu kam. Sasuke fragte sich wer bin ich, was ist ein clan, was bin ich. Und dann dachte er an shisuis worte beschütz das dorf gib dem namen uchiha ehre bla bla. da kam suigetsu gab ihm die schriftrolle sasuke machte sie auf und da kan ihm ein geistesblitz und sagte das ist es. Ich gehe die person treffen die alles weiß. Was meint ihr? ich könnte mir gut vorstellen das es er ist er weiß auch die ganze wahrheit über die uchiha :P ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 13:26, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ich persönlich fand das Kapitel zufrieden stellend und das neue Team Taka, sieht gut aus mit diesen Umhängen :D !-- PSPMAN 13:35, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @ShisuiTobi Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich tot sein, nach seinen Auge wird er Danzou nicht auch noch seinen Arm freiwillig gegeben haben.BM Das dachte man bei obito auch. anscheinend kennt orochimaru diese person also hätte er nur einen arm machen müssen wie madara bei obito. Mir würde sonst niemand mehr einfallen wenn sasuke treffen will. Ich bleib bei shisui :) ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 14:08, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mit den Unterschied das Shisuis Leiche gefunden wurde und Obito nicht. Aber du hast recht man weiß ja nie :D BM Man kann, denke ich mal, nach diesem Manga davon ausgehen, dass sich Kakashi mit Tobi rumschlagen wird. Immerhin wurde extra erklärt, dass er durch das Kyuubi Chakra nun in die Dimension wechseln kann und größere Objekte bewegen kann, etc. Jetzt hat er nochmal einen stärkeren Chakraschub bekommen. Auch aus dramaturgischer Sicht ist dieser Zweikampf wohl am Sinnvollsten. Ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass sich Naruto jetzt mit Madara beschäftigen wird und die restliche aufgeladene Allianz irgendwie versuchen wird den Juubi im Griff zu halten. Wie sich allerdings Madara und Tobi von diesem Angriff haben dermaßen überraschen lassen können ist mir ein kleines Rätsel. Es war ja nicht gerade eine ausgeklügelte Strategie, die die Allianz da gewählt hat. Irgendeine Möglichkeit musste Kishi zwar finden das ganze irgendwie zu drehen, aber ich fand es ein wenig merkwürdig, dass Madara und Tobi die ganze Zeit über alles die absolute Kontrolle haben und jetzt von einem simplen Frontalangriff überrannt werden. Ich bin mir auch nicht so ganz sicher, was die Allianz jetzt gegen einen marodierenden Juubi machen will, der bald auch noch seine finale Form erreicht. Kakashi dürfte es mit dem zusätzlichen Chakra sicher möglich sein, Tobi zu besiegen, aber wie Naruto Edo Madara besiegen will bleibt mir immer noch ein Rätsel...vorausgesetzt dieser bleibt ein Edo Tensei. Mfg Tobi78.43.115.197 16:16, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vielleicht gibt sich ja hier der Anlass, dass Tobi Madara dann doch wiederbelebt. Möglicherweise wird Tobi besiegt und ist dann kurz vorm Sterben, sodass er sein Leben eh verliert. Dann kann er auch Rinne Tensei einsetzen, damit Madara Jinchuriki vom Juubi werden kann. Und an dieser Stelle wird Madara dann getötet. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:03, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Geiles Chapter. Den Gesichtsausdruck von Obito und Madara werd ich nie vergessen. Der sagt richtig aus: WTF?! Und Oro macht mir echt Angst in diesem Umhang, sieht aber echt cool aus! Zu dieser Shisuisache: Extrem Unwahrscheinlich, dass er wirklich noch lebt. Keine Augen? Das wäre doch voll das scheißleben. Außerdem würde das "them" <-PLURAL kein Sinn machen^^ Will nächste Woche haben!!! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:28, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) hab nochmal Kapitel 616 an gesehen weil mir was komisch vor kam und nun Frag ich mich woher Sasuke, Oro und Juugo die schwarzen Mäntel her haben. den in 616 tragen alle 3 keine schwarzen Mäntel und jetzt auf einmal schon und mir ist auf gefallen das Oro plötzlich seine Schulter gerade hält. eigendlich hängen sie immer bei ihm runter Ja das ist in der Tat etwas... merkwürdig. Seine Schultern sind übelst breit(Was meiner Meinung nach aber doch recht Düster und Cool aussieht). Diese Mäntel, ka. Vermutlich iwo gestohlen oder einfach mal ausgeliehen(Wie die wohl reagiert hätten, wenn sie Oro gesehen haben?) Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 20:39, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Absolut richtig - Obito und Madara können von einem verdammten Frontalangriff nicht überrascht werden. Noch komischer ist, dass Obito sich entmaterialisiert und somit nur noch die Verbindung zum Juubi als Schnittopfer übrig lässt. Mögliche Konklusion: Die haben gar nichts anderes gewollt. Es wäre all zu komisch, wenn sie ihre bisherige Kontrolle so leicht verlieren würden. Der WTF Ausdruck ist nicht zum ersten mal in so einem Manga oder sonstigem Gedöns verwendet wurden, nur um dann zwei Szenen später wortgewandt als theatralische Einlage erklärt zu werden. Das Juubi ist da und es wird noch immer mit dem Sharingan gesteuert, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht mehr so astrein funktioniert (dass es nicht Madara oder Obito angreift werden sie schon noch managen können....) , als zur Zeit mit Standleitung zum Hirn, aber was wollen die beiden schon von diesem Schoßtierchen? Dass es ihre Gegner so lange beschäftigt, bis sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen können. Von hier aus kann es schließlich immer noch in alle Richtungen weiter gehen - Tsuki no me ist noch immer möglich und Madaras eventueller alternativer Weltherrschaftsplan ist ebenfalls kaum gefährdet. Dass Orochimaru in diesem Umhang irgendwie lächerlich aussieht im Vergleich zu seinem sonstigen Körperbau steht hier hoffentlich auch bei dem ein oder anderen zur Debatte - mögliche Erklärung: Er hat sich ne Rüstung angelegt. Würde allerdings zu der Frage führen, wofür denn bitte Oro ne Rüstung brauchen sollte.... Ansonsten wäre noch anzumerken, dass man Mäntel nur dann trägt wenn es die Witterungsbedingungen verlangen, oder man unerkannt bleiben möchte. Im vorherigen Chapter befanden sie sich noch ausserhalb des Dorfes, jetzt sind sie mittendrin. Vermutlich haben sie sich einfach nur getarnt, um nicht direkt erkannt zu werden. Entweder von dem, zu dem sie wollen, oder von denen, die sie zufällig erspähen. Allerdings würden mir 4 schwarz bemäntelte Typen am hellichten Tage in meinem zerstörten Dorf, während nebenher der 4. Shinobiweltkrieg läuft doch seeeeeeehr auffällig erscheinen. Um nicht zu sagen suspicious.... . Na ja, mal schauen was Kapitel 618 nun erzählt. Anscheinend geht es so weiter, dass der Sasuke Pfad immer nur wenige Bildchen bekommt, um möglichst mysteriös weiterentwickelt zu werden. All zu lange kann das aber in dem Tempo nicht beibehalten werden. Ist also wirklich gut möglich, dass bald mal ein kompletter Szenenwechsel folgt. Achja, mögliche Lösung des JuubiProblems für die Allianz - Obito besiegen und mit Kakashi das Vieh in die andere Dimension teleportieren. Wird aber vermutlich, wenn überhaupt, nur als scheiternder Versuch im Manga vorgestellt werden... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 16:05, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bald wird herauskommen, wer Rin wirklich getötet hat. Ich tippe trotz allem auf Kakashi. Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich zum größten Teil Sasuke, vermute ich. was wirklich damals passiert ist(als Kakshi Rin tötet) mal schaune ob Kishi nochmal darauf ein geht. mir ist zwar klar das Kinde ihre Eltern auch übertreffen können. aber das Naruto jetzt auf einemal sowas wie ein Meister darin sein soll wirklich jeden x-beliebigen Shinobi seine Chakra zu geben und sein Chakra auch noch an den Shinobi an zu passen. da bin ich mal gespannt ob das reichen wird um gegen Edo Madara, Obito und den Juubi zu bestehen. dabei würde es mich dann auch intressieren da die Fähigkeiten u. Techniken der Shinobi sehr verstärkt werden. ob nach der verbindung die die Shinobi diese Level ihre Fähigkeiten u. Techniken halten werden od ob Kishi es von jetzt so drehen wird. das Naruto ab jetzt sowas wie ein ,, Chakra-generator,, ist und von nun an in jeden Kampf(egal ob schwache/harte Gegener) an alle Kameraden das Chakra gibt. Zu shisuis augen, madara hatte auch keine hatte sich aber eines eingesetzt shisui könnte das also doch auch gemacht haben. Was ich merkwürdig finde ist das Sasuke von einer Person redete und Oro von "them" kann es sein das beide nicht die gleichen meinen? Und ich denke das "die person" nichts mit der schriftrolle zutun hat. Sonst wüsste suigetsu auch um wem es geht und würde nicht sasuke fragen um wem es geht. Beim tod von rin wäre ich mir auch nicht so sicher. Sagte obito nicht zu kakashi " Du hast rin nicht beschützt". Wenn kakashi rin umgebracht haben sollte wieso sagt obito nicht du hast rin umgebracht oder du bist an ihrem tod schuld, also das finde ich schon komisch. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:50, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Wie akkurat die Übersetzungen sind ist da natürlich immer die Frage, aber genau in diesem Absatz stimmen immerhin Mangareader und Mangafox überein - "It´s because you let Rin die!". Er sagt also einen Satz, den man auch ein bisschen umspinnen kann. Das heißt nicht nur, dass er sie nicht beschützt hat, sondern kann auch so interpretiert werden, dass er Kakashi noch etwas mehr Schuld zuspricht. Allerdings sagt er wirklich nicht, dass er sie eigenhändig umgebracht hat, was schon ein bisschen verwirrt, wenn man sich dann mal die Durchbohrung vor Augen hält... . Vor allem deswegen ist es wohl denkbar, dass Kishi noch mal auf diese Sache eingeht. Bei der Schriftrolle kommt jetzt am ehesten eine Erweckung eines Uchiha in den Sinn, bzw. eben eines Vorfahr, weshalb Suigetsu zu Sasuke gerannt ist. In so einer Schriftrolle kann ja durchaus ein Text stehen, ohne dessen Autor zu offenbaren. Suigetsu muss also nicht unbedingt wissen, um wen es sich da handelt, hat aber gehofft das Sasuke es weiß. Eine weitere Augentechnik sollte es ja wohl nicht sein, ich glaube die Namen der göttlichen Familie sind aufgebraucht... Ich frage mich nur, wie ihr jetzt auf Shisui kommt. Dessen Leiche wurde ja immerhin mal gefunden, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, von denen immer gesagt wurde, sie wären tot....?! Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 13:51, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Hey leute hab eine kleine theorie sasuke ist im uchia bezirk das ist klar. was gibt es da den interessantes nichts, es sei den man denkt zurück an die geheimkammer der uchia die ab und zu erwähnt wurde von itachi und die darin beinhaltende steintafel die nur mit dem sharingan gelesen werden kann und je mächtiger das auge um so mehr kann man lesen und rinnegan kann alles lesen. das rinnegan wird ja erschaffen durch pmsharingan und senju-zellen und da kommt orochimaru ins spiel da er experimente mit den senju zelle betrieben hat. das würde auch erklären wieso tobi/obito nicht wollte das sasuke nach konoha ging. ich weiß nicht ganz ausgereift die theorie aber für mich macht es mehr sinn als das mit shisuis überleben. :wenn shisui noch leben würde, hätte itache kein mangekyo sharingan bekommen. und hätte der keins bekommen, hätte sasuke sein ems nicht bekommen können. ich denke eher, das es entweder um etwas völlig neues geht, oder um etwas bzw. jemand total überraschendes/n. würde shisui jetzt doch noch leben, wäre das mindestens die dritte person, die auf einmal doch noch lebt. killerbee war angeblich tot bzw. gefangen genommen worden und hat ein paar kapitel später offenbart das er noch lebt, obito lebt auch und wenn jetzt shisui AUCH noch lebt, dann wäre das sehr ideenlos. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 16:42, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :--Was haltet Ihr denn von der Idee, dass der gesamte Uchiha-Clan wieder belebt wird, eigentlich tippe ich ja trotzdem noch auf die Eltern, bzw. Fugaku als Clan-Oberhaupt... Ghatanothoa (Diskussion) 17:57, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :@LipiNoBakuha Itachi hätte das mangekyo genau so durch seine eltern bekommen können oder? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:35, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :@ShisuiTobi itachi hatte sein ms bereits vor der ausrottung seines clans. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 18:44, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht ist es auch Izuna, den die beiden hier treffen/wiederbeleben wollen. Er ist ja mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in einem Uchiha-Schrein in Konoha beigesetzt worden. Es war die Rede davon, dass mit dieser Schriftrolle der Krieg entschieden werden kann. Das Rinnegan von Obito und Madara ist das Paar Augäpfel, das ursprünglich Izuna gehört hat. Aber warum "them"? Eine einzige Person macht da irgendwie mehr Sinn, gibt da ja mehrere Möglichkeiten. Den ganzen Clan wiederzubeleben wäre ziemlich einfallslos von Kishi. Der Gebrauch von Edo-Tensei ist durch den Krieg sehr inflationär geworden. Ich möchte vor dem Ende des Mangas zumindest noch eine fette Enthüllung oder Wendung erleben. 194.166.64.216 18:03, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, ich bin wirklich gespannt, wer in Wahrheit mit "them" gemeint ist. Allerdings würde mich auch interessieren, ob Uchiha Obito, nachdem er das Rin'negan erlangt hat, dem Nakano Schrein noch einmal einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Denn es ist nur möglich alles zu lesen, wenn man schrittweise das Sharingan, das Mangekyo Sharingan und das Rin'negan erweckt hat und zwar GENAU in dieser REIHENFOLGE. Uchiha Madara ist auszuschließen, denn er hat erst kurz vor seinem Tod das Rin'negan erweckt beziehungsweise er hat sein Versteck bis zu seinem Tode nicht mehr verlassen und hat seine lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen eingestellt, nachdem Uchiha Obito bereit gewesen ist. Jetzt ist die Frage, was die antike Steinplatte enthüllt, wenn man das Rin'negan als Endstufe nach normalen beziehungsweise Mangekyo Sharingan erlangt. Es ist wohl anzunehmen, dass man nach der Erweckung des Mangekyo Sharingans lesen kann, wie man sein Augenlicht weiterhin erhält, sprich die Augen eines nahen blutsverwandten MS-Nutzers zu implantieren (EMS). Eine Weiterleitung zum Rin'negan halte ich für höchst unwahrscheinlich, denn dann hätte Uchiha Itachi davon wissen müssen. Es muss also ein großes Geheimnis dort niedergeschrieben sein, ein Geheimnis, dass Uchiha Sasuke nicht lüften wird, da er selbst kein Rin'negan erweckt hat oder aber auch keines implantiert bekommen hat. Jetzt ist die Frage ob Obito überhaupt selbst in der Lage wäre die Steintafel zu entziffern, schließlich hat er die Augen nicht wie Madara erweckt, sondern sie nur implantiert. Und wenn nicht einmal er, sondern nur Madara fähig ist im Nakano Schrein das Geheimnis zu lüften, wie soll dann Sasuke die erhoffte Auflösung seiner Fragen dort erlangen ? Ozzay (Diskussion) 21:36, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Was ich nicht verstehe ist die pure Existenz des Uchiha Areals, falls sie denn dort sind. Pain hat doch ganz Konoha zerstört, also doch auch die verbliebenen Clanbehausungen der Uchiha. Der Schrein müsste damit doch auch hinüber sein.77.190.157.154 18:38, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Laut Chapter 399 liegt das Uchiha Viertel und somit der Schrein am Rande von Konoha. Hier kannste es nochmal nachlesen: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha-Viertel Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 01:35, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) kleine theorie wieder der juubi besiegt wird, naruto oder so wird vom juubi gefressen da sind ja auch der krug und die kürbisflasche und dann kommt man wiederraus und kann ihn einfangen. : Hm, an der Annahme hätte ich so meine Zweifel - gut, bei Dragonball hat das ganz gut geklappt - ein ordentlicher Leberhaken und Cell spukte das ein oder andere Frühstück wieder aus, aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann wurde dem Gedou Mazou das Chakra der Bijuu zugeführt, so dass es wieder zum ehemaligen Juubi zusammengesetzt werden kann. Die Chakren der in den Gefäßen versiegelten Brüder sind also in die Entstehung vom Juubi eingeflossen. Da sollte eine Trennung nur noch möglich sein, wenn das Juubi wie schon damals vom Rikudou Sennin in 9 kleinere Bijuu zerlegt wird. Eine Frage wäre da allerdings, wie das überhaupt angeht, dass diese Chakren zur Verfügung standen, obwohl sie in diesen beiden besonderen Gefäßen versiegelt waren - da kann ja angeblich nichts mehr wirklich raus. Wo fängt also der Begriff von "etwas" an und wo hört Chakra auf...? Aber das nur so nebenbei.... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 20:36, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : finde ich aber auch interessant, hat sich jemand schon gedanken darüber gemacht? : Wird man den Juubi besiegen müssen? Oder eher wieder in Bijuus aufteilen? Ist auch interessant! Aber irgendwie sieht das ganze nicht nach Uchiha viertel aus. Vergleicht mal die beiden Bilder: Schrein.jpg ed77471380cc0fbd893b9e3e9e73f87d.png Was die Gedo Mazo angeht: Wie ich in einem Kapitel gelesen habe Ist die Gedo Mazo der Leere Körper von dem Juubi den Madara zurück geholt hat mit hilfe seines Rin'negans (nachlesbar Kapitel 601-607 i-wo) vllt lieg ich auch falsch. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:14, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wegen den Bildern: Denk doch mal nach, das ist der Nakano-Schrein welcher IM Uchiha-Viertel liegt! Der Schrein liegt aber wohl recht nah an der Grenze des Viertels xD Interessant nur, dass Oro diesen garnicht meint, denn ansonsten würde die Gruppe doch in RICHTUNG des Schreins gucken und nicht genau entgegengesetzt?! Naja morgen wirds dann wohl soweit sein^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:23, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das wundert mich ja auch! Im 1. Bild sieht man hinter dem Tor nur den Schrein, und im zweiten Bild sind da Häuser dazwischen... M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Wuh, Leute, übertreibt es mal nicht mit dem Interpretieren. Mangas bzw. allemöglichen erfundenen, erdachten und künstlich erschaffenen Welten unterliegen einer dem Autor anhaftenden Inkonsistenz. Wenn ihr aus dem Fenster seht und drei Bäume so wie ein Haus gegenüber als das normale Szenario vor Augen habt würdet ihr euch enorm wundern, wenn es auf einmal 3 Häuser und ein Baum wären. Aber das liegt wohl nur daran, dass euer Fenster und alles was davor liegt irgendwie stofflich ist und einer lebensechten Kausalität unterliegt. Wenn also das Gebiet der Uchiha Pains Shinra Tensei mehr oder weniger nur mit leichtem Schaden überstanden hat (Eingangstor beschädigt, sowie sonstige Verwüstungen, die auch noch vom Kampf Itachi/Tobi vs. UchihaClan herrühren könnten) sowie anstatt Bäumen auf einmal Häuser aufweist, so sollte man nicht gleich glauben, dass es ja gar nicht das Uchihaviertel sein kann. Vielleicht ist es das wirklich nicht, aber auszuschließen ist es nur wegen diesen beiden Vergleichbildern auf keinen Fall. Die erschaffenden kreativen Köpfe hinter dieser Geschichte sind gut und haben bisher vermutlich weniger Fehler gemacht als viiiiele andere Autoren. Aber es ist übermenschlich zu verlangen, dass eine Geschichte die bisher auf über 12.000 Seiten kommt zu verlangen, dass jede auftauchende Bezugsgröße in perfekter Korrelation mit ihrer Herkunft übereinstimmt. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass all zu riesige Schnitzer in der Geschichte übersehen werden sollten, aber es sollte möglich sein, mal darüber hinweg zu sehen ein paar Bäume gegen ein paar geschrottete Schuppen auszutauschen... ;-) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 22:29, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::amen [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 00:24, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Edit: tatsächlich war es nicht der Uchiha Clan, der da aufgesucht wurde, sondern zunächst der Uzumaki - Schrein. War also schon richtig an der Erscheinung zu zweifeln, da sie nur angedeutete Ähnlichkeit besaß. Aber dennoch bleibe ich bei meiner Aussage, dass nicht immer alles punktgenau nachgebildet werden wird. Aber bin immer wieder beeindruckt wenn mit diesen Mittel gespielt wird... Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:25, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC)